Car's of our lives
by Sazzita
Summary: A couple of short fic's about some of the Ncis team and their cars
1. Ducky

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
& I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Ducky was in Autopsy looking over some paper work when the doors opened.

"Mister Palmer?" Ducky turned around to see his assistant on the phone.

"I understand Breena, we have to replace the Prelude. I know your father likes the Volkswagen Passat but there is also the Subaru Outback to consider. I mean its fuel smart and can go off road. We could take it up to the mountains".

"Mister Palmer" Ducky called out sightly louder.

Jimmy made a slight wave at Ducky. "Sorry Breena, I have to go. Love you.. bye!"  
He hangs up and heads over to Ducky.

"Still having car trouble Mister Palmer?"

"Sorry Doctor Mallard. It's just that Breena and I are still having trouble deciding on what kind of car to replace. There's a lot to think about "

"This reminds me of the time of when I first laid eyes on a Morgan...

The Morgan Motor Company, based in an area of Malvern Worcestershire England, was founded in 1910. Cars today are still assembled by hand and made to order. The waiting list for one is approximately two years. In fact, my dear boy, unless you are a Morgan aficionado, it is very hard to tell today's model from the models of of the 1940's. My life long love affair started...said Ducky drifting off into a story as only Ducky does so well.

"On the 3 September 1939 at 11 am, Neville Chamberlain announced in a radio broadcast that the country was at war.

Since my father could be deployed and fearing possible bomb attacks on Edinburgh and the near by Rosyth Naval Dockyard, my mother had the idea to move a bit further out to a house that her Godfather had left her, in the small town of Biggar. It was still close enough to Edinburgh, but far enough to feel a bit safer.

I was only a wee bairn, not even one month old when we moved in, and just a tad over 6 years, when the war over. We moved back to Edinburgh, but I still remember that time when I was four years old and while my Mother was talking to the Lady next door, I wandered over to where her 14 year old son Brian was working on his father's old 1911 V-Twin three-wheeler, the first line of car The Morgan Company had produced. He picked me up and put me in front of the steering wheel and let me sit there, pretending to drive. From then on, until the day I left, whenever he was out there I would help him and while I never saw him again, as Mother sold the house in Biggar shortly after we got back, my love of the Morgan car was still with me.

It was the love of the Morgan that helped my father and I bond after he got back from the war. We used to sit and talk about cars. When we went on a holiday to England, he took me to the Morgan factory to have a look. Sadly, just before I started my schooling at Eton, my parents marriage ended. My father had, what one would call a 'wandering eye' and mother had caught him making moves on her sister. She kicked him out the house that very day and needless to say, soon afterwards she divorced him.

My father would come to school from time to time to visit me. In fact, the last time I saw him was in 1954 when he drove out to see me, to take me out in his new car, a 1954 Morgan hot off the line. He told me it would be mine after I graduated from Eton. We said our goodbyes, but a few days later, I got called into the headmaster's office and I was told that my father had a heart attack at the wheel and had crashed his car into a tree. It was at that moment, I started to think about becoming a medical examiner, to help bring closure to grieving families.

Many years later, after my mother and I had emigrated to America, I passed an old car junk yard. I felt something, or should I say someone calling me in there and that's were I found it; a 1954 Morgan. It was pretty beat up, but I knew with a little TLC Mr Palmer, it would be the perfect car for me and has suited me well... You will know what's the right one for you".

"Thanks Doctor Mallard".


	2. Ziva

"Thanks for picking me up Ziva" said McGee as he awkwardly made his way into the Mini Cooper trying not to to bang his injured arm on the way in.

"You are welcome McGee" Ziva said helping her team mate and good friend with his seat belt. "Nice car" McGee said, looking around the Mini as Ziva speed off to the Yard

"Thank you McGee. How is the arm this morning?" Ziva asks, taking her eyes of the road for moment onto McGee

"Eyes on the road Ziva ".

"McGee, I am a perfectly safe driver".

McGee turned his head to look out the widow "Ouch" he said as Ziva gave him a 'Gibbs slap'.

"Do not roll your eyes at me McGee and you never answered my question"

"I'm fine Ziva I just landed on it wrong when I had to tackle that suspect yesterday"

"Are you sure you should come in today?"

"I'll be fine Ziva, I have some paper work to catch up on"

"If you say so McGee"

They drove in silence for a few minutes until McGee breaks the silence with a question.

"Why a Mini Cooper? It's not a car I would of thought popular in Israel". McGee looks at Ziva and he thinks he sees a slight tear forming in Ziva's eyes but quickly it was gone as Ziva blinked them away.

"Never mind" McGee quickly says. While Ziva is focusing on the road ahead her mind drifts back to Israel and her beloved sister Tali...

_**Flashback to Israel...**_

Sixteen year old Tali David straightens out her red dress making sure the black ribbon is nicely in place before peeking around the red velvet curtain. She saw that her father made it to her lunch time recital. He had told her last night that her big sister Ziva, who was also her best friend, might not be able to make it.

" Places please everyone", her singing instructor said, noticing that Tali had yet to respond to the call. ame

"Tali" she said again this time more firmly.

"Yes Miss Rubinstein?"

"Take your place please!"

"Yes Miss Rubinstein"

Twenty two year old Ziva David covertly made her way into the recital. She knew that she was slicing it pretty close after just wrapping up one of her first assignments with Mossad to make it on time. Her father looks at her with a question in his eyes.

"Tov Me'od" Ziva said telling her father and her boss that it went very well.

Just as Ziva sat down, the curtain opened and the music of Puccini's Madame Butterfly began as Tali prepaired to sing.

Ziva sat spell bounded in her seat as she listened to the beautiful gift God have given her sister. Glancing at her father she noticed that even he had a tear in his eyes. All too soon the concert was over and they were outside congratulating Tali on her performance.

"Ziva and I have to go back work" Eli David said to his daughters.

"But Aba, it has been weeks since I have seen Ziva" says Tali said giving him a look he could not refuse.

"Ziva be back at Mossad in an hour to write your report"

Thank you Aba" Tali says giving him a big hug. The sisters watch on as Eli leaves.

They walk to a nearby coffee shop and at Tali's insistence, sit at an outside table with their drinks. Tali starts informing Ziva about everything she has missed while she has been away,

"One day Zee, I am going to buy myself a car like that" Tali says pointing to a VW Bug "but in colors like this", pointing to her Red dress with a thin black ribbon.

"I am sure you will". Ziva smiled and was about to say more, but her phone rang. She looked at her caller Id and it was Mossad.

"Sorry I have to go Tali."

"Your sounding like Aba already" she replied

"See you at dinner tonight. Will you be okay to get a lift home" Ziva said choosing to ignore that comment.

"Yes, Sarah and her family are inside" Tali rolls her eyes at Ziva and waves at her long time friend in the window.

Ziva kissed her sister on the cheek and walked away. She only got a block away when she hears a loud bang, the tell tale sound of a suicide bomber.

"TALI"! Ziva screams. Ziva runs back towards the coffee shop. As she approaches her worst fears are realized when she sees the charred remains of the building that was the coffee shop that she had only left moments ago.

_**End of flashback**_

Ziva knows McGee will not push her, but she feels secure enough to tell him just one word.

"Tali"

McGee puts his good hand on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze and they continue the drive in silence.

**and these are(some)of the cars of our lives**  
The End


End file.
